Gundabad Orc Chieftain
Gundabad Orc Chieftains are a type of Gundabad Uruk from which you may hire Gundabad Orcs. Spawning Gundabad Orc Chieftains can be found in Gundabad Orc Camps and Taken Dwarven Towers. Camps can be found in Eriador and parts of Rhovanion, towers can also be found in the misty mountains; this is the only place where they spawn. Unlike most other Gundabad Orcs, they'll wear Gundabad Uruk Armour, without the helm. Behaviour Like all trading and hiring NPCs, Gundabad chieftains will not attack another mob or NPC unless provoked. Once provoked, they will defend themselves with their Orc Skull Staff. Hiring Gundabad Orcs and Gundabad Wargs may be hired from these chieftains if the player has the required alignment and silver coins. Upon hiring a unit from a Gundabad Orc chieftain, the player earns the achievement "Rabble Rouser" Trivia *Prior to the addition of Gundabad Uruks, the Gundabad Orc Chieftain was a regular Gundabad Orc, with random armour. Speechbank Friendly * My boys will serve you well, for a dozen silver coins, of course! * The forces of evil are ready for hire, maggot! * I want to get my stinking hands on some more silver coins! * Come and get your Orcs here, maggot! * You want some mercenaries, Person? I want some coins. * I have many fine stinking Orcs for you to command! * Give me some coins and I'll give you some troops. * What do silver coins and Man-flesh have in common? I never have enough of them! * My fine Orcs can be yours for a few silver coins! * Get your fighting Orcs here! Starting at just a few silver coins! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Neutral * You aren't getting any troops from me, worm! * I'm not selling any Orcs to you until you kill some more filthy enemies! * Come back when you're not a miserable worm anymore! * Work some more evil, and then perhaps I'll consider trading units with you. * Come back when you've proven your worth, maggot. * We Orcs would never follow a weakling like you, Person! * Only the foulest of Men can command Orcs, Person. * You think I'd sell mercenaries to scum like you? Ha! * I'm not giving you any of my boys until you prove yourself worthy to us! * Only true servants of the One may command my mighty Orcs! * What do you want, you filthy maggot? Hostile * Your blood smells fresh! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! * Die, Man-scum! * Enjoy your last breath, scum! * You stink of fear! * Kill the scum! * You're nice and fresh! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * You'd better start running, maggot! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Orcs Category:Gundabad Category:Captains Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Uruk